The kidneys are instrumental in a number of body processes, including blood filtration, regulation of fluid balance, blood pressure control, electrolyte balance, and hormone production. One primary function of the kidneys is to remove toxins, mineral salts, and water from the blood to form urine. The kidneys receive about 20-25% of cardiac output through the renal arteries that branch left and right from the abdominal aorta, entering each kidney at the concave surface of the kidneys, the renal hilum.
Blood flows into the kidneys through the renal artery and the afferent arteriole, entering the filtration portion of the kidney, the renal corpuscle. The renal corpuscle is composed of the glomerulus, a thicket of capillaries, surrounded by a fluid-filled, cup-like sac called Bowman's capsule. Solutes in the blood are filtered through the very thin capillary walls of the glomerulus due to the pressure gradient that exists between the blood in the capillaries and the fluid in the Bowman's capsule. The pressure gradient is controlled by the contraction or dilation of the arterioles. After filtration occurs, the filtered blood moves through the efferent arteriole and the peritubular capillaries, converging in the interlobular veins, and finally exiting the kidney through the renal vein.
Particles and fluid filtered from the blood move from the Bowman's capsule through a number of tubules to a collecting duct. Urine is formed in the collecting duct and then exits through the ureter and bladder. The tubules are surrounded by the peritubular capillaries (containing the filtered blood). As the filtrate moves through the tubules and toward the collecting duct, nutrients, water, and electrolytes, such as sodium and chloride, are reabsorbed into the blood.
The kidneys are innervated by the renal plexus which emanates primarily from the aorticorenal ganglion. Renal ganglia are formed by the nerves of the renal plexus as the nerves follow along the course of the renal artery and into the kidney. The renal nerves are part of the autonomic nervous system which includes sympathetic and parasympathetic components. The sympathetic nervous system is known to be the system that provides the bodies “fight or flight” response, whereas the parasympathetic nervous system provides the “rest and digest” response. Stimulation of sympathetic nerve activity triggers the sympathetic response which causes the kidneys to increase production of hormones that increase vasoconstriction and fluid retention. This process is referred to as the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone-system (RAAS) response to increased renal sympathetic nerve activity.
In response to a reduction in blood volume, the kidneys secrete renin, which stimulates the production of angiotensin. Angiotensin causes blood vessels to constrict, resulting in increased blood pressure, and also stimulates the secretion of the hormone aldosterone from the adrenal cortex. Aldosterone causes the tubules of the kidneys to increase the reabsorption of sodium and water, which increases the volume of fluid in the body and blood pressure.
Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a condition that has been linked to kidney function. CHF occurs when the heart is unable to pump blood effectively throughout the body. When blood flow drops, renal function degrades because of insufficient perfusion of the blood within the renal corpuscles. The decreased blood flow to the kidneys triggers an increase in sympathetic nervous system activity (i.e., the RAAS becomes too active) that causes the kidneys to secrete hormones that increase fluid retention and vasorestriction. Fluid retention and vasorestriction in turn increases the peripheral resistance of the circulatory system, placing an even greater load on the heart, which diminishes blood flow further. If the deterioration in cardiac and renal functioning continues, eventually the body becomes overwhelmed, and an episode of heart failure decompensation occurs, often leading to hospitalization of the patient.
Hypertension is a chronic medical condition in which the blood pressure is elevated. Persistent hypertension is a significant risk factor associated with a variety of adverse medical conditions, including heart attacks, heart failure, arterial aneurysms, and strokes. Persistent hypertension is a leading cause of chronic renal failure. Hyperactivity of the sympathetic nervous system serving the kidneys is associated with hypertension and its progression. Deactivation of nerves in the kidneys via renal denervation can reduce blood pressure, and may be a viable treatment option for many patients with hypertension who do not respond to conventional drugs.